Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan: Is a type that allows the user to grow their body or body parts into the size of a giant making the user a Giant Human. It was eaten by Cazzar for the Fire Rocker Pirates. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength was demonstrated by Cazzar is that its user gains more physical strength as their body continues to grow to giant size. The highest size the user is able to grow is currently unknown. Along with growing in size the users reach are also increased allowing the user to attack more targets then in normal size. Once the user grows in size the mass to their bodies are also increased thus making the users giant size body to strong for bullets to pierce. Along with growing the users entire body to giant size the Fruit allows the user to also be employed on selective parts of the users body, elongating them and making it look like they possess elastic properties of sorts before it grows into giant size. This increases the users range even greater then in full body giant size. Weaknesses Aside from the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses the best way to defeat such a power would be by over powering it in brute strength or other powerful attacks. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Cazzar for combat purposes. Cazzar notably uses the fruit's powers to make his physical attacking power more powerful with the addition being the size of a giant and added strength in his arms respectively. With Cazzar grown size his speed does not seem to decrease allowing him to easily dodge and evade incoming attacks with ease. While most Zoan Devil Fruits normally allow three forms of transformations under normal circumstances, this particular Devil Fruit doesn't have a third form of transformation; instead the fruit can also be employed on selective parts of the users body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sorts before it grows into giant size. Using this method keeps the user at human size while fighting thus making the user less of a target. History This particular was discovered over 80 years ago by a young and researched its rare power along with DNA of many . With this research Vegapunk has devised a way to increase the size of normal human beings and have tested this research on many officers. Much to his success his research have some how managed to reach the outside world for other people to do so as well. The science of this experiement have been passed down over the years to this very day. After more then 80 years went by the Devil Fruit has managed to fallen in the hands of a young Cazzar and consumed the Devil Fruit gaining its rare and powerful abilities. Trivia *Many of the Fruits power is taken from Makarov of Fairy Tail. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits